


Private Heaven

by Matthew1972



Series: Celestial affairs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Consent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay, POV Sam Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: The night on which Sam finds the courage and love to put his complete trust in Castiel he submits himself body and soul to his angelic, sensual whims.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Celestial affairs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1331555
Kudos: 50





	Private Heaven

"Cas…"

Sam arches his back into the touch. No more thoughts can survive under the hot assault on his senses. His brain shatters further apart with each raw touch of pure sin. Deeper Castiel reaches out into him, awaking an arousal from the depths of his being. Pleasure surges up ever higher. Lost in the intimacy of what feels like an endless caress Sam can't resist his needs. Seeking out more of what feels too damned hot, he spreads his kneeling legs wider to expose his hole to the impossible but divine force which Castiel unleashes onto his body.

Fuck, but he feels lost and found at once. Every doubt he had leading up to tonight shatters. Sam can't fault his body for wanting what it desires beyond the fears of his mind. It's not that he's been afraid of the one he loves, but more of how the same kind of powers Castiel is made of had once inhabited his body against his will. Castiel isn't Gadreel though. Sam knows that… always has done too, but fear is an even stranger force than angelic grace is and so he's needed time to feel like himself again.

Lately though, Sam can breathe past these memories. His life is never going to be anywhere close to normal. He's come to accept it. No, embrace it even, since but a few months ago when he'd kissed Castiel for the first time and something had clicked into place for them both. So what if his damaged heart has slid further over to the abnormal to feel happy again? Castiel more than has his back… for he watches out for his brother too. They're a family, and more. Truth is that by now Sam loves and trusts his angel far more than that he fears what the other angels up in heaven can do to him.

More so than before his body is warded… and worshipped. In fact, it lies wantonly spread out, waiting and writhing for more. Sam can't even think to fear what feels more than right as the same power he's been afraid of opens up his body in tune with the whims of his angel. Minutes ago, Castiel first curled his grace into his prostate. Nailing down his pleasure in even, tempting strokes to melt away any last doubts. Since, he's been feeding him more of the celestial force with the careful, almost tender precision of an angel who knows how to play his human like an instrument. Well, Sam supposes that's been true as well for the handful of times they have made love before. Even when he doesn't use his grace Castiel seems a natural at finding his buttons to push.

But everything Sam thought he knew about his body so far gets blown away. Castiel is finding new nerve endings to undo him in the best way possible. Each next extension to the tendril of grace splits him open deeper. Sam whimpers at the endless fire of pleasure it rips from his ass. The idea alone of how far the grace curls into his body by now is insane. He can't grasp it. How can something angelic be used for such a sinful pleasure of pure intimacy and arousal?

"Cas…", his voice breaks apart with need. "You feel… so good."

"Yeah?"

Through the lust in the husky sigh Sam can hear the awe and love for him. It almost makes him blush, but not quite… at least not until Castiel teases him further. "My hunter, so responsive. So eager to have more. The best part is, I can keep going _and_ have you in the carnal way at the same time." To drive home his point Castiel sinks his cock inside of Sam, forceful and merciful at once.

Drawn to the intimate fullness of sweet friction Sam cries out. His body doesn't resist, has no need to when his insides are slick with lube and further relaxed by the heat of grace. He's opened deep and yet Castiel has left him tight enough still to feel each hard inch of cock fill him up until its swollen head lines up against his more than sensitive prostate. "Fuck", Sam curses out in his pure joy. The dual assault leaves him beyond achingly hard. He needs to get off… wants it now!

"Soon…"

Unsure whether it is an answer, a promise or a curse Sam tries to arch upwards. Castiel though won't let him move, the grip of his hands tightens firm and merciless around his hips. Fingers dig in their blunt nails… a little painfully so, but making Sam feel owned and loved at once. The sweet nearness of their bodies only becomes better at the brush of wing feathers over his flank. Soft, foreign, but more than welcome they wrap him up in a cocoon of safety.

"No more hiding", Castiel whispers against his ear as he leans over Sam. "This is our truth. We embrace what we are."

"Yes, our choice", Sam acknowledges their promise to the other. What they are and feel has been coming a while, probably since they've met.

Slow but steady Castiel retreats, only to fill him up again in one smooth go… grace included. Sam cries out a moan of uncensored pleasure. The sweet friction is almost too much and never enough. He arches his back into each next thrust. Needs to feel it all, everything Castiel takes from him as he makes love to his entire being. Grace tingles over his skin and inside of his core, in tune with each snap of hips against his ass. Slow turns to a rhythm of utter madness, greed and want mingling together.

Sam can't help but feel lost under the heavenly assault. He curls the fingers of his by leather cuffs bound hands into the sheets, frustrated by the denial of how he can't touch himself or Castiel. Oh, he's only got himself to blame, because he's promised to submit and let go. Has sworn to put his full trust in Castiel, who as ever watches over him _and_ his pleasure with his laser like focus.

Fuck, as much as he wants this, Sam too feels vulnerable and more turned on by being bound by the black leather cuffs he's picked out himself. They render him powerless, but the absence of choice on what comes next gives him a thrill of excitement too. It's almost as if he is free to float on sensations alone. All thoughts of fear and the burdern of his destiny gone. He's reduced to the hot joining of their bodies… souls… and everything else he is. Nothing left to hide himself behind as Castiel takes him apart in the best way life has to offer.

The hands around his hips now cling onto him even tighter, calloused fingers leaving bruises behind for them both to cherish after. Castiel is possessive, almost reckless too in taking in him apart. Oh, there's no doubt. Sam is owned now… wanted in ways only an angel can claim a human being, or a hunter who's in over his head. He doesn't mind though. In fact, he is beyond caring about anything else but the sweet pain pleasure that gets wrecked from him.

"Please… Cas…" His voice comes out as broken and raw as he feels.

Sam lies exposed to the world, or at least the private domain of his bedroom and the angel he's let into his heart. His by sheer arousal flustered body is as naked as his soul has become. Feathers brush over his thighs, balls and cock. Merciless in their teasing of his overheated flesh. Even if he could curl away, he doesn't want to, because it feels too damned good to surrender to all the intensity of Castiel.

"Touch me… please…", Sam begs. By now he is desperate for what is so close and yet so far away. He wants for Castiel to take his leaking cock in hand. To end him.

Release pulses in his core, but again Castiel slows down on his thrusts to ease the fire in his core back down… only to ignite it once more. Time has no meaning anymore. Sam can't do more than take what his angel dishes out on his prostate in slow, powerful thrusts of maddening precision.

"Let go, Samuel."

The deep grunt of his full name sends yet another shiver of joy over his spine. No one else but Castiel can say it with so much reverence and command at once. Sam can't deny its power… or what it does to him… and how it alone drives him to shove his abused body back towards his angel to end his blessed suffering in one insane orgasm ripped from his ass. Everything he is shatters apart as he soils his bed and thighs. At last! His mind blacks out on the ride of pure joy. In the distance he feels himself clench around a few more erratic thrusts. Warm, wet seed fills him up as grace and a now soft cock slowly slip from his body…

Sam collapses in a messy heap. He can't even open his eyes anymore. The same strong but tender hands guide him to curl up in the cocoon of feathers and a warm body. Castiel  
pulls him in closer when he lets out a content sigh over how safe and loved he feels. Speechless in his boneless state Sam drifts off to the feeling of a soft kiss followed by a murmur of praise. "Thank you."

"No… thank you." Sam says as he falls asleep with a smile on his face, because he's not afraid or alone anymore. Loving an angel for everything he is, powers included, ain't so hard to him after all. Not when said angel is the one who's always watched over him and Sam's troubled heart never stood a chance to resist him.

THE END


End file.
